croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). June 2015 * 18th - South Norwood Country Park: Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 13 Swift, Mistle Thrush, Sedge Warbler, 3 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 17th- West Wickham/ Addington : Buzzard, 2 Sparrow Hawk (Dean Messenger) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, 2 Black-headed Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Great Black-backed Gull (all over), 5 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 8 Swift, Mistle Thrush, Sedge Warbler in full song and display, 2 Reed Warbler, Goldcrest, Jackdaw, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 16th - Central Croydon (Fairfield Halls roundabout) 1pm: Blackcap (& Greenfinch) singing from undergrowth (GH per Michael Hampton) * 16th - Sanderstead: Peregrine over the house this evening. (JB) * 16th - Location undisclosed: Black Redstart singing in suitable habitat.(JB & AJP) * 16th - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:10:00) Mallard With Brood of 8, 15 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe with 2 visible young on back, 1 Cormorant, 2 Collared Dove, 6 Swifts, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, (JW) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Lapwing over, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 21 Swift, Mistle Thrush, 3 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Coal Tit, Jackdaw, Reed Bunting. (JAH/DM) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Kestrel, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 14 Swift, Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Warbler, Coal Tit, Jackdaw, 3 Reed Bunting (male + 2 juv). (JAH/DM) : Also reported by Warden: Common Buzzard. * 14th - Beddington SF: 25 Common Terns flew east (ie towards Croydon). Surrey Bird Club * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 7 Pheasant, Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Kestrel, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 27 Swift, Mistle Thrush, 3 Reed Warbler, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00-09:30) 20 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), 1 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk (with prey), f Kestrel, Hobby (over), 2 pair Collared Dove, c20 Swift, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff (2 at nests feeding young), 1 singing Goldcrest, c15 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Jay, c50 Starling on playing fields, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 53 Herring Gull on Arena pitch with 72 Starling, Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 27 Swift, Mistle Thrush, 4 Reed Warbler, Coal Tit, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 12th - Female Peregrine soaring high over Lloyd Park late am. (John Parish) * 12th - South Norwood Lake: Mallard with brood of 9, 12 Tufted Duck, 1 Cormorant, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 6 Blackcap, 1 pair Collared Dove, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Mistle Thrush, 3 Song Thrush, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 6 Chiffchaff (1 at nest feeding young), 4 Blackcap, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Jay, c100 Carion Crow (on playing fields), 3 Dunnock, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 3 Black-headed Gull, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 20 Swift, Kingfisher, Mistle Thrush, 4 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Goldcrest, a flock of 33 Long-tailed Tit - a site record count, 2 Jackdaw, Reed Bunting. (JAH/DMs) * 12th - Sanderstead: Finally caught up with House Martins at the Barrowsfield site with three present this morning. (JB) * 12th - Riddlesdown: 14 Skylarks, 3 Meadow Pipits, 8 Blackcaps, 7 Chiffchaffs, 2 Stock Doves, 5 Jays. Heron flew over. (JB) * 11th - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) 9.35pm: Kestrel (prob male) hunting/hovering over rlwy land in semi-darkness (GH) * 11th- South Norwood Country Park: Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 19 Swift, Swallow, Mistle Thrush, 3 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Jackdaw, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH/DM) * 9th - Location undisclosed: Black redstart in full song in suitable habitat, reinforcing territory perhaps. (David Hayes) * 9th - New Addington: 2 House Martins around colony in Lodge Lane.(JB) * 9th - Selsdon: Cormorant flew NE at 06:51. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Egrets [this is a count record for Croydon, admin] took off from island 6.45am, Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 10 Swift, Swallow, Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, singing Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, Reed Bunting. (JAH/DM) * 7th - Selsdon: Red Kite flying high over Elm Park Gardens, moving south-west, at about 5.50pm (Cyril Watmore) * 7th - South Norwood Lake:(08:15:09:45) Mallard (with brood of 10), 22 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), 2 Cormorant, m Sparrowhawk, 5 Dunnock, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Stock Dove, 6 Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Song Thrush, pair Mistle Thrush, 5 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Jay, 1 Jackdaw (over), 3 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Peregrine, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 11 Swift, Mistle Thrush, Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 6th - Farthing Downs: 1 red kite over, 1 little owl heard, 1 buzzard over. (David Hayes) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:09:45) 1 Cormorant, Great Crested Grebe (on nest), 14 Tufted Duck, 1 Stock Dove, pair Collared Dove, 2 Swallow, 8 Swift, Mistle Thrush (with nesting material), 3 Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit (with 4 young), 3 Jay, 3 House Sparrow, 1 Greenfinch, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 7 Swift, Mistle Thrush, Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 5th - New Addington: 6+ House Martins around eaves of buildings along Lodge Lane - at least birds have returned to this breeding area none seen at the Sanderstead colony this year.). (JB) * 5th - [[South Norwood Lake]:(08:15:10:00) 2 Cormorant, pair Great Crested Grebe, 17 Tufted Duck (1female on Coot's nest), m Sparrowhawk, 1 Stock Dove, pair Collared Dove (+2 young), 8 Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 7 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, 2 Greenfinch, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 51 Swift, Kingfisher, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (08:15:10:15), 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Cormorant, Great Crested Grebe (on nest), 20 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, male Sparrowhawk with prey, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 6 Swift, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap 4 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, 2 Greenfinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Kestrel, Hobby, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 7 Swift, 4 Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, 26 Whitethroat, Jackdaw. (JAH) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:09:45) 2 Egyptian Goose, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), 18 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 1 male Sparrowhawk, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 8 Swift, 2 Swallow, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail (on bowling green), 3 Song Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw (over), 12 House Sparrow, 2 Greenfinch, c15 Goldfinch (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, 4 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 8 Swift, Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat, singing Goldcrest, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 1 Mute Swan, 47 Canada Goose - nest and egg of Canada Goose has been destroyed and female KILLED. 11 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 4 Moorhen, 19 Coot, 5 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 14 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Starling. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Pair Greylag Goose low towards SNL (GH) * 1st - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 1 Mute Swan, 10 Greylag Goose, 43 Canada Goose, 1 Egyptian Goose, 13 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Little Grebe, 4 Moorhen, 15 Coot, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 9 Herring Gull, 5 Woodpigeon, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Swift, 2 Carrion Crow, 5 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 1 Goldfinch. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Black-headed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 27 Swift, Mistle Thrush, Reed Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Jackdaw. (JAH) Archived Records 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]